


What happens in the tens stays in the tent ~ John 'Soap' Mactavish x reader x David Hesh Walker

by Indifitel



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Crossover, F/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifitel/pseuds/Indifitel
Summary: The members of Ghost team and Task force 141 are survivors of zombie apocalypse and they are group of Saviours under the leadership of Negan.As they are grouped into tents, reader is in the same tent as Soap and Hesh.A crossover between Call of duty Ghosts and Modern Warfare.





	What happens in the tens stays in the tent ~ John 'Soap' Mactavish x reader x David Hesh Walker

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any grammar mistake, please let me know :)  
> Enjoy!!

"We will have to call it a day or two, horde of walkers are blocking the road. We found a high grounds to camp" your boyfriend Soap says with his scottish accent through walkie talkie to Negan as you are leaning against his side, looking up at him admiring his face as muscular arm wrapped around your shoulders while watching the horde of walkers from the safe distance and waiting for him to answers. "Okay Soap, be careful, I don't want to lose my best guys" replies Negan.  
Still standing there watching he breaks the silence "Fucking romantic isn't?" Looking down to you with a smirk plastered on his face. "Mhm, very romantic" replying back as you close your eyes and pout with your lips, begging him to kiss you which he does. 

 

Returning to the group, Soap announces the plan. Luckily the group found a supermarket with a lots of space on a rooftop and was stable. 

After putting the tents up on a rooftop, everybody groups in tents. David or know mostly by his nickname Hesh is grouped with you and Soap, he isn't happy about it, he wants to be alone with you.

 

In the tent before the sleep was akward silence. You were laying in the middle, while Soap was behind you and Hesh had his back turned to you both. 

Laying on your left side, back pressed against your boyfriends chest sleeping calmly while Soap he has different plans tonight. He will get his release even in the presence of the sleeping younger man.

His cock is already hard against your behind. Sneaking hand between your legs teasing in slow circles your clit. As you stir a little in sleep and gasp a little Soap attacks your delicious looking neck sucking pulse point. He knew that is her sweet point. 

Wide awake now, you turn around to look at your lover and whisper " Soap, we can't... what if he wakes up?" Soft moan leaves your mouth as he answers back "He won't wake up if you keep quiet. All i care is about you cumming around my cock" you try to push him away but the lust is much stronger, so you start pushing your ass against his hard cock as In return you get a hiss from him.  
With his hand still teasing you, with other under your neck he covers your mouth as he dirty talks in your ear, which you really love and loving the way his hot breath is hitting your skin, sending shivers through your spine. Every seconds close to orgasm grabbing the blankets as you have eyes on sleeping man beside you hoping he wouldn't awake. 

As the orgasm breaks, Soap waits a few seconds for you to calm down and when you do, he pulls the covers off and in seconds both of you are naked. 

Pushing you down on your tummy, he lays on top of you and puts his cock against your pussy entrance and slowly entering with his right hand covering your mouth and left hand leaning beside you and biting her neck to stifle a moan. 

Hesh moves to face the fucking couple beside him and open his eyes. He is shoked at the sight but at the same time he is starting to get hard. 

You and Soap are looking at the young man with wide eyes " Sorry mate, we will be done really quick" he didn't stopped fucking you. 

Hesh can't just this opportunity slip away. It was like watching a soft porno. He sits up, pushing his pants down a little so he can take his half hard cock and starts with long slow strokes until he is fully hard, while maintaining eye contact with you. You love seeing Hesh touching himself.  
You are shoked when Soap he prepositions both of you sideways facing Hesh. Holding your top leg high, giving a fully display for Hesh to watch as he fucks slow and deep his girlfriend. 

At this view David starts with a little more speed and pressure and so is Soap picking up a speed, removing hand from your mouth and continues talking dirty " You are good taking my cock so well, you like Hesh watching us, princess?" You nod with your head, still in eye contact with Hesh as he bucks his hips into hand with a more force, groans leaving his mouth. 

Your boyfriend starts touching your clit, every second bringing you to second orgasm and louder are your moans. You don't care if the whole camp hears you. As for the loudness, both men are moaning loud as closer they get. 

At this point, the view of Hesh and as Soap is fucking you, you reach your high, body trembling. Kissing your cheeks John quickly pulls out and touches himself for his own high and cums, while Hesh spills himself onto his hand and legs. 

All three of you after few seconds laid on your back in silence, only breathing heard. 


End file.
